


When Boredom Strikes

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs assistance, and Roxy is glad to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boredom Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user naesnark.

Rose lay on her bed and gave a long sigh. It had been a long day, and she was happy that she got to sit back and relax. She soon found her hand pushing down into her panties, and began rubbing up against herself, letting out a low moan. After a while she could feel herself about to unravel, but she just couldn’t push herself over the edge. She was about to give up and remove her fingers when the door slammed open.

“Heyy Rosie I thought I might find you in here-“Roxy looked at the younger Lalonde, who was looking like a deer in headlights with her hand still in between her legs. Roxy just let a Cheshire cat smile spread across her face. “So what’re you getting off to, hmm?” Rose had Roxy’s scarf draped over her face, which was now a lovely shade of red.

“Please go.” Roxy just smiled and went over to side of the bed and crawled up next to her. “Aww Rosie you don’t want my help? I’m flattered that you’re using my scarf.” Rose blushed more and rolled onto her side to face away from the older teen. “I don’t need your help-“Rose was cut off by a deep kiss and a finger sliding up into her, joining her others. Rose tried to push her away but failed miserably as Roxy climbed on top of her and straddled her for a few moments before moving down, replacing their fingers with her tongue. 

Rose moaned and reached down, tangling a hand in the soft identical blonde fluff between the medium sized black cat ears Roxy had acquired when she reached God(Cat) Tier. Roxy purred and Rose pulled her hair more. Roxy was purring and licking and sucking and doing everything perfectly, much to Rose’s dismay. Rose could only feel sparks of pleasure running up her body, the rough surface of Roxy’s cat tongue soon forgotten.

Having Roxy there did the trick; in about two minutes she was a wet panting mess.

“See Rosie? How was that?” Roxy purred, moving back up to lean over her. “I’m not even going to lie. That was fantastic.” Rose panted. Roxy smiled and kissed her cheek. “Now how about you pay me back?”


End file.
